This invention relates to a process and system for converting heavy hydrocarbon oils into lighter fractions, including processes for converting heavy hydrocarbons containing high concentrations of coke precursors and heavy metals into gasoline and other liquid hydrocarbons. In the most preferred embodiment this invention is directed towards the fluid catalytic cracking of hydrocarbons to obtain products boiling in the motor fuel range.